bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Verus
Takeshi (武し lit. Brave) was a Shinigami and Shugoryuu whom was tasked with helping souls cross into heaven. He was known by the title Yakubyougami (疫病神 lit. Angel of Death). Biography Early Life Tyler appeared in the Seireitei alone, and was quiet and secluded to everyone who approached him. This was due to him still having his entire memories of being in the World of the Living. A Shinigami once approached him because of his impressive spritual preasure. He began learning at an astounding rate the skills and knowledge of the Shinigami, to the amazement and frustration of his classmates at the academy. He made friends with only one person; a girl named Shion Ohmizu. They got along well, and Shion was just as proficient as Tyler was. However, right before his graduation he disappeared and was not seen again. He had fled to seek passage back to the World of the Living now that he had the information he needed, along with books he had taken with him as well. This however put a warrant on his head, as he had had a confrontation with some of his fellow graduates as he fled. As such he began to call himself Takeshi. The World of the Living Takeshi led himself to his homeland of the U.S.A. He did this out of knowledge that it was never guarded by Shinigami. Battling hollows, and protecting America's citizens became his occupation for a time. However, after being drawn to a strange spiritual pressure, and battling massive amounts of hollows who seemed to be fighting for it, he found himself falling into a portal, and unconscious as a result. He was not the only one, because he and Shion were reunited during the struggle, and both fell through the portal. Yakubyougami After finally awakening, they found themselves in a strange land, that they eventually came to know as Riku no Hatsu. Slowly they journeyed to the castle that sat in the middle of the land. There they found themselves face-to-face with God, or as the Shinigami call him, the Soul King. This was not the one in the palace, as he was merely an avatar of existence; his link to the Soul Society. God explained to him as much as he felt Takeshi and Shion needed, and as such, tasked them with helping guide the hearts of souls to this world, and then into heaven. God also gave Takeshi a chain, which he promptly used to unlock Shion's entire memories, including the one's from her past life, which she had frequently talked of wanting to learn of them when they were still in school. Takeshi and Shion began discharging this job, but did it in a matter that did not make them choose from only two options, but led them to a decision of multiple paths. As such they travelled with many and learned things they had never thought of before. It was these experiences that lead to the image people have of him today. Takeshi and Shion eventually came to ingest an Iwa no Ryuu. This happened while they were battling hollows, and as such, the hollows attempted to eat them when he fell unconscious. He turned into a dragon and tore his way from the beast's stomach. He fell into a rage that ended many hollows, before he finally managed to regain his self control. Shion Takeshi and Shion grew ever closer as they continued their journeys. It wasn't until they sparred together one day however, that Takeshi began to go out with her. It happened after their blades caused a resonance of minds between them. Takeshi realized that he loved her, and asked her on a date. Shion easily said yes to his question, and later that day, they shared their first kiss. This however, did not last, as much sooner than expected, a corrupt Shinigami and his Zanpakuto managed to travel to Riku no Hatsu. Shion was fatally wounded during a confrontation. Takeshi managed to wound the Shinigami, but was unable to prevent his escape. Shion's last moments were spent in Takeshi's arms, before mystriously she faded away. Takeshi's Zanpakuto changed afterwards, taking on the name Shion. It took many years for Takeshi to finally be himself again. Appearance He had light brown skin and blackish brown, semi-long hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple t-shirt and some black pants, preferring simplicity when it came to what he wore. He was also sometimes shown wearing a black jacket with a hood, or an overcoat variation of this. Personality and Traits Takeshi was an intelligent being who could come off as either distant and detatched, or warm and welcoming. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he was rather unpredictable in thought and action. He didn't give his trust to everyone, and those who didn't qualify would find themselves ignored or sharply critisized at some point. He enjoyed freedom, and had a vast curiousity that had stayed with him for a long time. Powers and Abilities Genius, Wisdom, and Perception: Takeshi was shown to be incredibly perceptive, outsmarting most foes he met, and knowing a lot more than he normally let on. He was also shown to be quite wise, helping people with advice that helped them get over loss or decide things with more perception than before. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Takeshi repeatedly showed great instincts and intuition in battle. He was generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. He was a great battle strategist. In battle, he had shown great instincts against incoming danger. Masterful Swordsmanship: Takeshi seemed to have an aggressive style: a brutal, fast, and effective style that was so fast and relentless it easily was able to confuse an opponent. Hand to Hand Combat: Takeshi had been shown to be quite proficient at hand to hand combat, using a style that focused on speed and agility. Shugoryuu Transformation: Takeshi was the first known Shugoryuu. As such he trained himself in mastering his new powers. When he morphed into a dragon he became gray, with a few details such as the tips of horns being white. He mainly used this ability for travel and as a way to confuse foes by fighting in a different manner. Zanpakutō Shion (紫苑 lit. I'll never forget you; remembrance) was Takeshi's Zanpakutō. Taking on the name of his dead wife, it rarely spoke to him, and only appeared in shadows to him. Shikai: Shion's release command was Fade. When released, Shion remained a katana and slightly lengthened. :Shikai Special Abilities: Shion's ability was an extention of the resonance that can occur when two zanpakuto clash. This ded not give Takeshi access to his foes minds, though he could see their pasts. This ability could work on any being that Shion's blade touched. :*'Sakayume' (逆夢 lit. A Dream which is Contradicted by Reality): Under Construction Bankai: Uramurakuha Shion (恨むらくは 紫苑 lit. I feel terrible but I'll never forget you) was Takeshi's Bankai. Not much was known about it, but it was obviously very powerful. Appearances See Also